Dragon's life
by whenicantofly421
Summary: [Modern AU] nowadays version on HTTYD, so I hope than everyone will enjoin. [R&R]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter [1] this will be something like a nowadays version on HTTYD. And again I say than the English is my third language and I don't know the English grammar too much good.**

 **I will uploading everyday, I know, just like in the old story line.**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

 **Its me Snowfire from PFTP, there the things will be a way different first because its nowadays, and I'm now from Ural its a border between Europe and Asia, and now my past is better, but its a way harder to survive because now we need to hide from the humans because they now a more aggressive and dangerous, but I want to explore the world, now lets we start with the story.**

 **We will start from afternoon** , I go to my parents and I say to them "mom, dad, I have to go now." and my mom say "but where you will go?" and I say "I'm leaving, I want to explore the world, I'm bored from this mountain and I don't like it a lot." and my dad say "but why, the peoples will kill you, is this all what you want, to die?" and I say "of course no but I just want to explore the world." and my mom say "you are now enough big to do whatever you want and we cant to stop you, so remember than you need to stay away from the metal birds and from the human's cities." and I say "alright mom." I hug them and I say "bye mom and dad." and they say "bye Snowfire." and I take off.

After few minutes I land in one forest and I hear someone to coming and I frozen is this the humans? and from the bushes come two kids, I they looked friendly and one from them say "lol, look what we found!" and the other human say "is he gonna kill us?" and the other human say "from where I can to know." and the other human say "he look like these from the movie." the humans are making movies for us but they are scared from us when they see us, its funny, and the other human say "are you dumb?, its movie, if you try to touch him probably he will eat you and me next this." and the other human say "I know than he will eat me, lets we go away." and they ran, it was funny because they are making movies for us but they are scared when they see us in real life, and I take off.

I land in one city and all from the humans started to watching me but they didn't was scared from me or they attacked me and I felt a welcome here, but my parents said than the humans will attack and kill me, but these humans didn't do nothing they just watching me, so I started to walk with them, after few minutes there come some strange vehicles and from them leave around forty humans and they tied me with a rope, and one of tem say "we catch him, tell on the helicopter to come." and after few minutes it come and it lift me in the air and and started to transport me to somewhere, after a bit we was over a forest and there didn't have any other humans so I shoot the front of this helicopter but it only started to smoking, and I shot the back, and some from the back side fall and the helicopter started to spinning in the air and to falling, when we hit the ground it explode and I was stuck under it.

After around four hours there come two human kids, a boy and girl, and the girl say "we need to help on her!" and the boy say "and how we will help on her, the smallest part is around two hundred kilograms." and the girl say "look her, she is like from the movie." and the boy say "yes but, first from where you know than its she and from where you know than it wont eat us when we free it?" and she say "did you will eat someone who saved your life?" and the boy say "you are right, lets we help on it." and they removed the smallest parts from me and she say "so what now?" and the boy say "lets we get shovels." the girl come closer and she say "we will come back." and they gone, I cant to believe what is happening now, my parents was learning me than the humans will kill me, but this what I saw today is totally different when I go to their city they didn't do nothing they just was watching me and these two humans are helping me, but I'm injured because this helicopter fall over and I'm felling like I have any parts from it in my body but I cant see then because the biggest part from the helicopter is over me.

After a hour the kids returned with shovels and they started to dig under me, after few minutes they finally dig enough big hole to I can escape from it, when I escape I checked did I'm injured, but I didn't was injured, and the girl say "so now lets we understand is it male or female." and the boy say "are you crazy this will eat you, its not like the movie this is the real life lets we go." and the girl say "no." and the boy say "if you don't know this is not a civilian helicopter, its a military helicopter, and they probably are coming." and the girl say "alright but its coming with us." and the boy say "it was used to we go just in the forest not to run from the army and to save something what is used to be dead before million years." and it started to being dark, and the girl come closer to me and she say "come with us." and I shook my head and she say "look, it understand what we are talking." and I followed them.

We arrived to any old building and the girl say "you stay here for the night we will come tomorrow." and they gone, I shoot the door and I go inside and I lay on the ground, this two kids are cool, they helped me to I get free from this machine, I will stay with them because everything what I know for them is lie and I want to learn more for them, and I fall asleep.

 **Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter [2] Until I was looking the views I noticed something what make me really happy... one more guy from Russia, my first viewer from the homeland :D**

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I wake up the kids didn't was here, I go outside and I saw the girl to coming with something in hand, when she come closer it started to smelling on fresh meat, when she come to me, she put it on the round and she say "I buy you some meat." and I started to eat it, it didn't was the most tasty meat but again is something, when I done she say "so what are you, are you male or female?" and I shook my head, and she say "alright?, one shook for male and two for female." and I shook my head two times, and she say "great." and she hug me, and she say "so how to I tell you?" she think a bit and she say "I will call you, Dasha, I know than this don't sounds really good for dragon but I cant to think a lot now, I have to go to school." and she leave.

After a hour some other humans come with any strange bottles, and they started to drink, after two hours they fall asleep, and I go to them, I found one full bottle and I was wondering what they drink, so I get the bottle and I tried to drink but it was really hard so I broke the top of the bottle and I tried it, it was the most disgusting thing I ever drink, and I go outside to search for the girl and the boy but I didn't found them, so I returned inside and I started to wait for them.

After four hours the girl returned with the boy and the girl say "lets we now think name for her." and the boy say "so how we will name her?" and the girl say "I have idea, lets we name her Fedosia." and he say "I hear this for first time, lets we think something better." and he say "I have idea, Emilia." and she say "it sounds terrible for a dragon, lets we just tell her Volga, on the river." and he say "it sounds good, I guess." and she say "so what we will do with her, she cant live here, just look these alcoholics behind us." and he say "then get her in your apartment, but I'm wondering what will tell your parents." and she say "you are not funny, we need to found place where she will live." and he say to me "do you like music?" and she say "really, to she like a music, she don't have idea what this means." and he get something from his pants and he say "do you want some music?" and I shook my head because I was wondering what is the human's music, and from somewhere started to playing music, and I started to look around and he say "hey, its coming from my phone." and he put it on the ground, on his phone had some small humans what was dancing, and he say "well, he have his first dragon fan." and the girl smiled, and he say "hey, we have to go now." and she say "no, I want to stay for a while longer." and he say "but we have to learn for examples." and she say "alright." and they gone, I followed them from the air, Until they was walking, they go in one long vehicle so I followed it, after few minutes it stopped and only the girl leave it, when the vehicle go enough far I land next to her, and she say "what are you doing here, go on the top of this building I will come later, I go on the top and started to wait her to come, after a few hours I realized than she lied me and I fall asleep.

When I wake up, I saw her to walking to somewhere so I followed her again, she enter in any strange building, After a six hours she leave it with the boy, and in front them come two another humans and they attacked them, I felt like I need to do something so I shoot them, and the girl scream "Volga!" and I land next to them, and she say "no, go away from here, go back to the house." but I wanted to spend some time with them but I returned, after a few minutes they come and she say "thank you Volga." and I smiled and the boy say "I have to go." and he gone, and the girl say "so its only me and you." and I smiled, and she say "tomorrow is Saturday so I can to stay with you here." and my belly started to rumbling and she say "we need to found something what you can to eat." and we go in the forest, and I saw a boar, I killed him and I started eating him, I was feeling strange because she was watching me how I eat so I put it in front her, and she say "you want to I eat this?" and I shook my head, and she say "no, I'm not hungry now." and I continue to eating, but this boar don't was enough for me so I found one more and I eat him, and the girl say "two boars, its a lot." and we returned in the house.

When we arrived her belly started to rumbling and she say "I will order something from internet." their world is totally different, after thirty minutes there come one guy and he deliver something what was smelling awesome and tasty, she open the box and there had a circular something in it, and she say "its for eating." and I get two pieces and they was really tasty, and she say "eat how much you want, we can deliver more." I cant believe, everything what I knew for the humans is one big lie, she shared her own food with me and they freed me from the helicopter, and she say "do you want more?" and I shook my head and she say "alright, we will order two more." after thirty minutes there come another guy with two boxes and she get the boxes and she give something to him and he gone, and she open the boxes and she say "try them." and I lick her, she is awesome, she is sharing her food, my dad was learning me than if I try to eat from their food they will kill me but its full lie, I wanted to learn more for them, and I started to eat this circular food, but I didn't want to eat all of her food, and she say "no, eat it slowly because your belly will start to hurts you." and I slow down, I eat one from the circular food and I left the other for her, and she done and she say "I'm done, I cant eat more." and she lay on the ground and she say "I will sleep a bit now." and she fall asleep, I lay next to her and I hug her with my wing and I fall asleep.

 **Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter [3]**

 **[The girl POV]**

When I wake up she still was asleep, and I say "hey Volga, wake up." but she didn't wake up, so I started to shaking her with hand but she again didn't wake up, and I just leave her to sleep, and I get my phone but his battery was dead, and I don't have moneys for the bus, after few minutes she wake up and I go to her, and she lick me, and I say "I have to go." and she catch my leg, and I say "don't worry I will come back tonight, with more moneys and we will order more food." she smiled and she dropped my leg, and I say "bye Volga." and she roar something and I leave from the house.

After around two hours I returned to my apartment and when I open the door my dad say "where you was whole night, you are only fifteen!" he seems really angry, and I say "with him." and he say "and just look how much dirty are your clothes, we are not millionaires to we can buy you a clothes every five minutes, now go in your room and I dont want to see you!" and I say "yes dad." and I go to my room I put my phone to charge and I change my clothes and I go to do my home works, when I done I called to him and I say "hello, do you want to we go to watch any movie?" and he say "I can't come, I'm sick." I rolled my eyes and I say "alright, see ya in school." and he say "yeah, see ya." and he close, and I go to watch some television.

After a few hours I go to my mom and I say "I have to go." and she say "where?" and I say "with him, we will go to the forest." and she say "alright, have fun." I get two hundred rubles and my phone and I say "bye mom." but my dad come and he say "you nowhere will go, you are punished, you wont go nowhere today and tomorrow." and I say "but dad, I need to go." and he say "no, you will stay here." and he get my keys, and I returned in my room again and I sit on the bed and I started to watch I television but I'm feeling bad because I promised on her to I return and to we eat again, she is missing me because any reason, and I go to sleep early tonight.

 **After two days.**

Its Monday and I still haven't visited her, but I cant to go now because today I have important exams and I go to school, when the school end I returned with him to my apartment and I get more moneys and he say "alright, now its we go to her.", when we arrived the house was smelling like someone or something died inside, we go inside and there had around ten corpses of boars, and she was sleeping and he say "this smell terrible, lets we remove the corpses from the house, after few minutes the corpses was outside and we sit in one from the corners and he say "the summer is close, what we will do?" and I say "I don't know." and he say "I'm moving to Kaliningrad." and I say "but why?" and he say "my parents want to we move there for the summer." and I say "alright then." and someone called to him, and he say "I have to go now, see ya in school." and I say "bye." and I go closer to her and I say "hey, wake up." but she didn't wake up and I started to shaking her with hands, and she wake up, and she roar something, and I say "I cant stay for long today." and I say "so from where you come?" and I say "are you from any mountain?" and she shook her head, and I say "alright, is it big?" and she again shook her head, I think a bit and I say "Ural?" and she shook her head again, and I say "its not really far, do you want to we order some food again?" and she lick me, and I get my phone and I say "I will order some pan cakes, what you want?" it was a bit stupid question, to I ask a dragon what want and to I expect answer, and I order the pan cakes, when they arrive I get them and I give some on her. and she sniffed them and she eat them, and smiled to her, and she take off, she returned with a deer, and I say "you want to I eat this?" and she shook her head, and I eat a small part but this don't was really comfortably for me because it was almost dead, and the uncooked meat is not like the cooked, I eat some more it and I felt like I will puke and I stopped to eat it, and I say "I have to go." and she catch my leg and I say "I cant stay, I have to go." this dragons are like the cats, feed them one time and they wont let you to go, and I say "I have to go, now." and she dropped my leg, and I started to run to the bus stop.

When I returned my parents still didn't was at home so I change my clothes because the other was dirty and with some blood on them, and I lay on the bed and I started to watch a television but I was tired and I fall asleep, my mom wake up me and she say "hey Dasha, come." and I go to her and she say "we will dinner, are you coming?" and I say "yes." and we go to dinner, when we done, I go to my bed and I fall asleep again.

 **Dasha- its the short from on Daria.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter [4]**

 **[Snowfire POV] after two weeks, Sunday.**

When I wake up she was here and she say "finally you are awake, I can to stay all day with you." I smiled and she get something like axe, she now gonna kill me, after everything?, and she say "lets we go the forest." and I followed her, we go to one river and she throw the axe to one three but it ricocheted and almost to cut my tail, and I jumped over her and she say "I'm sorry." I rolled my eyes and I let her to go, she get the axe and put it next to one tree and she get something from her backpack and she started to eat it, I go and catch some fish from the river and I started to eat it, and she started tickling me and I fall in the river, when I leave from the river I pushed her in the river too, when she leave she say "hey, why you did this!" and she get the axe, and I prepared to shoot and she say "lets we catch something." and we started to searching for animals, when we found one deer she say "stay here, I want to show you one different way to eat the meat." and she go closer to the deer and she throw the axe and hit the deer in the neck and the deer fall dead, I'm wondering to be scared or afraid from the fact than she did this from around fifteen meters, and she get a knife and she remove the organs and the skin, and I get a bit scared from her, and she say "shoot somewhere." and I shoot in front her, and she started to putting sticks in the fire, and she make somthing on what she put this what left from the deer, and she started to spining it slowly.

After a two hours the meat started to smelling really tasty, and she say "its done, lets we now eat it." and I try a small part and it was awesome, I say the back legs and I left the other for her because I'm not hungry, when she done, she say "do you like it?" I smiled and shook my head, and she say "so why you left your parents?" this was a not dumb question because she ask me something on what I cant to answer with shooking my head, and I hear my brother to coming, and I catch her andI throw her in the bushes, and my brother land next to me and he say "you said than you will explore the world not the forest, whatever our mother want to see you." and I say "why?" and he say "you are missing on everyone." and I say "I can't to come." and he say "wait, I hear a human." and he found the girl and he say "this monster was about to kill us." and I say "no, she is not a monster, she is awesome and she give me from her food and she saved my life." and he say "you left us to be with the humans?, I will tell on everyone." and I say "go, I dont care and at all I didn't want to return." and he say "good then but before I go you will kill her." and I say "no." and he say "alright, I will kill her." and he open his mouth and the girl started to scream "noo, dont kill me." and my brother say "just look them, when are armed are killing us but when they are not armed are pleasing for their lives." and I say "its not right to kill her, just everything what we know for them is a lie, she share her own food with me and more." and he say "I'm ashamed from you, I will tell on everyone." and he take off, she stand up and she say "I know than you saved me, thank you." and she hug me, and her phone to ringing, she get it and she started to talk with herself, when she done she say "I have to go the city." and I catch her leg and I started to rubbing my head in her belly and she say "I too want to stay but I cant now." she pushed me and she started to running to the city, but she forget her axe and backpack, the backpack was opened but it didn't was enough to I can see something in it so I started to getting the things one by one, when I get them all I found something really strange, it was broken in the middle and on the down part was written something on human language, and I step on it with my front left leg and the top part started to lighting and there had one horse so I go low, and I though "I want this horse." I go closer and I jumped to catch it but I only hit my head in the top part and it broke on two parts, this was one useless human machine, probably it was broken, and I go to the other things, but there didn't have a lot more, only some from the things what she wears and something like her phone but bigger, but I needed fingers to can make it to light, so I tried with teeth, after a minute it started to lighting and I copied the way how she used her phone, and I slide with my nose on left and it opened, and there had one baby horse, and I say "alright, this time without failures." and I climbed one tree and I say "you are mine!" and I jumped and I fall on my nose and it again broke but this time was on more parts, the humans use only broken things.

After a five hours she say "NO, my laptop I had important project for school on it, and my tablet too, what now I will tell on my teacher now?, 'I'm meeting with a dragon and I left her for a five hours and she broke my laptop' everyone will thought than I'm crazy." and she get some small stones and started to throwing them in the river, I get one big and I put it on my tail and I throw it and it fall on the other end of the river, and she say "this looks interesting." and she sit on my tail, and she say "throw me." and I throw her but she fall on around two hundred and fifty meters in the river, and she started to swimming back to me, when she arrived she remove her jacket and shoes and she say "hey Volga, I need to dry them." and I shoot one fireball, and she put her shoes and jacket neat fire and she say "alright Volga, can I go on your back?" it didn't was a problem because I trust on her, and I shook my head, and she go on my back and she lay and she hug me, and I take off.

and we go in the air but one metal bird was coming and she say "lets we land on this plane." I guess than she mean the metal bird, and I land on the left wing and she slowly stand up from me and she say "for first time I'm on plane's wing in flight." and the humans inside was watching me and her, but there come two other small metal birds but they didn't look really friendly, and she say "its a military planes, we are dead." and I shoot the left one and I hit it in the right wing and it crash in the another metal bird and she say "this was awesome." and the explosion damaged the tail fins on the big metal bird and she say "lets we now go away." and we take off, when we land on the ground she say "alright, now lets just throw a stones." and I get one big stone and I throw it on the other end of the river, and she say "I wish than I can throw like you." and she say "if you were was a human we could to be a best friends." and I smiled and she started to tickling me and I again fall in the river, when I leave I put her on my tail and I throw her in the river, when she returned she say "ugh, thank you now I'm wet to bones." and I laughed to her a bit, and she get some from her clothes what was on the ground, and she go in the forest, after few minutes she returned with the other clothes and she put the wet ones near the fire and she get some sticks and put them in the fire, and she say "its getting dark, do you want to we order something, now we have a lot of moneys." and she get her phone and she say "I will order grilled chicken with fries, and for you... for you around ten grilled chickens and lots of fries." and she say "alright they are coming, lets we go to the house."

When we arrived she say "go in the house the car is coming." and I go in the house and I started to wait her to come, after few minutes, she come with the food and she give me eleven chickens and a lots of small fries, I eat the chickens but this didn't was enough so I eat the fries, the human's food is really tasty but we cant to eat it because they think than we are gone, and her phone again started to ringing, and she again started to talk with herself I roar and I fall asleep.

 **Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter [5]**

 **[** **Daria** **POV]**

When I woke up I grab my phone and I noticed that I have five missed calls from my mother and the school is starting after around twenty minutes, well I don't need to worry for the school because its the last day but my mother will kill mw when I return..., I get some rubles for the bus tickets and I started to run to can catch the bus.

After few minutes I arrived but I missed the bus, ahh nice now I need to run across whole Samara, I'm not really good in the sprinting on a short ranges I cant imagine whole city on sprint, and I look to my phone, nice fifteen minutes left, and I started to run to my school.

When I arrived in front the classroom door and I hold my breath and I open it and the teacher say "hey Dasha where you was in the first five minutes?" and I say "long story, can I enter." she shock her head and I sit on my desk and my legs and everything else in my body started to hurts me, nice for the last day I will have muscle fever what will take the whole summer, and the teacher say "alright students, some of you failed on the exams.", I hope that I passed, and she say "alright, lets we use the class numbers, first, second, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, eleventh, fourteenth, fifteenth, seventeenth, nineteenth, twentieth, twentieth and one, twentieth and five, all of you passed." ,yes I passed, and she give us the documents.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

When I woke up I noticed that she is not here, its really late for me, I don't think that this human food is not really healthy for me but its really tasty, I go to the forest to catch something what to eat, when arrived I started to searching for a deers or boars, after few minutes I found one deer to drink water from the river and I shot him and he fall dead, I go to him and I started to eat him, until I was eating there came few vehicles like this from the city and again from them leave a lot of humans but now they was a way more, when all of them leave from the vehicles they started to pointing me with their weapons, I don't know really good how they are working but I know that only one hit from them can kill me, and one from them say "alright guys lets we catch it." and they started to walking to me, and I started to walking on backward but the bring the vehicles behind me, ahh nice, I'm trapped, I slowly open my wings and some of them shot in the air, well the good thing is that I know how to ran from them, I lay on the ground and they tied me and the same guy say "load it in the BTR and to we go." and ten humans lift me and they put me in this on what they are calling BTR, and they close the doors and the vehicle started to moving.

After around four hours it stopped and they open the doors and there had one orange tunnel I remove the ropes and I enter in it, until I was walking in it I fall in one cell and it closed, and the humans removed the orange tunnel and they tied the cell for the BTR and it started to pulling the cell.

After five minutes we enter in one building and they shot me with something and I started to feeling really tired so I lay on the ground and I fall asleep.

When I wake up I realized that I'm lying on a table and I'm tied for it, after few minutes there came one human with white clothes and he say "alright its awake, after a hour we start." and he leave from the room, what they want to do with me, I hope that they wont hurt me, after a hour the human returned with few more humans and they was wearing the same clothes, they came closer to me and one of them say "wait its alive, I wont do it." and the human who come here before a hour he say "you will need to do it and to keep this under secret like everyone else, now start to work!" and he leave, and the humans get few small machines and one of them say "we wont do it until you are alive." and they started to cutting the ropes with their machines, after few minutes they remove the ropes, and the same human say "shot the wall in right from you and you will be free, and don't come back in this country." I shot it but nothing happen, and one from them say "just hold the fireball longer." I shock my head and I started to holding, after five minutes I shot the fireball and it just blow up the wall and I take off.

After two hours I returned to the place where I'm meeting with the girl and she was waiting, I land behind her and I lick her and she say "where you was, I'm waiting you here all day." and I smiled to her because I cant to explain on her what happen today, and shook my head and she say "alright, I wish that you can to talk, so its eight o'clock and I have to go before I miss the bus, whatever, just tomorrow don't go no where without me.".

 **Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter.**

 **By idea of SilverMidnightFury.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter [5]**

 **[** **Daria** **POV]**

When I wake up my mom say "good morning, well will have to go to your grandma." and I say "I cant to come." and my mom say "why?" good question, and I say "alright, alright, I will come." but there is a problem, we will pass near the place where I'm hiding Volga, and my mom say "get everything what you will need, we will stay for around two weeks." and I say "but you didn't say that we will stay." and my mom say "I know, get everything what you will need." this what I really need wont fit in the car, I get my phone and laptop and I say "I'm done." and my mom say "only this?, well you choose it, I hope you will can to wear them, just kidding I get you a clothes." and she leave from my room, I grab my phone and I check for any new messages, but there didn't have any new messages.

After around hour we passed near the place where I'm hiding her, and I saw her, I hope she didn't notice me, and she started to run to me, oh crap, and I say "dad, can you drive faster?" and he say "why?" and I say "no reason." I look again for her but I didn't saw her, well it wont end good if the peoples saw her but she can take care for herself.

After two hour I look to the sky and I saw something black in the clouds, is this her?, is she following us?, I grab my phone and I picture it and I used the zoom, ohh no its she, she is following us, well at least I wont be too much bored at all.

After two days.

We finally arrived at my grandma's house, and I say "hello grandma and grandpa." and my mom say "alright get your luggage from the car and go to your room." I get my luggage and I put it in the room and I returned back to my parents and I say "I will go to look around." and my dad say "alright, go and do whatever you want but with your little brother." ahh I cant to go to Volga with him, he will tell on everyone and they will though something, and I say "uhh, no can he stay here?" my mom rolled her eyes and she say "alright." and I say "thanks." and I started to search for Volga.

After a thirty mminutes I found her and I say "VOLGA!" and I hug her, she smiled and I say "you was missing me so much in this three days." she shook her head and she lick me and I say "I love you." and she started to pointing her back, and I say "you want to we fly?" and she shook her head and I say "alright, it was missing me." I go on her back and she take off.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

Until I was flying she say "you are awesome." and I though to her "I think that you are awesome too." and she say "WHAT?, we can to comunicate?" and I though to her "not really, I'm not talking." and she say "this is awesome, so what is your dragonese name?" and I though to her "my real name is Snowfire." and she say "awesome name, I want to ask you too much things." and I though to her "alright and I too love you.".

I land after a hours and she say "so Snowfire, what is the feeling to me dragon?" and I though to her "its cool there is nothing what can to stop you, oh and I wanted to ask you, can you get me with you in the city?" and she say "I really want but I cant, where you was yesterday?" and I though to her "well, some humans catch me and they transport me to one base, there had one human who wanted to kill me." and she say "this is the reason why I cant get you in he city." and I though to her "will, its alright, do you want to we fly again?" and she say " yes." and she lay on my back and I take off.

After a while I returned to Ural and she say "the mountain." and I though to her "yes, the place from where I come." and she say "but the others dragons." and I though to her "dont worry nobody will hurt you." and I land in front my cave and she say "so you the dragons live in the caves?" and I though to her "yes, how you think that we survived all this years." she jumped from me and next to me land my brother, and he say "why you are with this human?" and I say "look the humans are totally different from this what we know about them." and he say "you are crazy, well, I didn't tell on nobody for you and her." and I say "thank you, did I'm still missing on them?" and he say "no I said on them that you are dead." and I say "WHAT?, you idiot, why you did it?" and he say "I'm joking, I didn't tell on them nothing." and she say "I wish that I can understand what you two are talking." and I though to her "we are solving some problems." and he say "I will go to tell on mom and dad that you are back." and he take off, and she say "where he go?" and I though to her "to tell on mom and dad that I'm back.".

After a bit he returned with our parents, and my mom say "oh, Snowfire you was missing me so much." and my dad say "you was missing and on me but why you are with this human?" and I say "she is really good and this what you was saying for them is a lie, I mean she feeed me with the humab's food and she didn't hurt me when we meet and she helped when I needed help." and my dad say "I know it, I mean, I said this because some from them will kill you, others will help you, others just will run from you, I said this for your good." and I say "I know, I meet meet all of them." and my mom say "are you alright?" and I say "yes mom." and I say "I will stay here for the night." and my dad say "alright daughter." and Daria say "its geting dark, I need to go back to my parents." and I though to her "its far we will return tommorow I said to my parents that I will stay for the night." and she say "it won't end really good for me but okay." and I though to her "lets we go to sleep." I go in my cave and I lay on the ground, and she say "this rocks and stones dont seems really comfortable, can I sleep with you?" and I though to her "alright." I open my left wing and she go under it and I hug her with my wing and I fall asleep.

 **Sorry me for not uploading so song I'm really busy I will upload forever when I can. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter [7]**

 **[** **Daria** **POV]**

When I wake up the cave was smelling on a fresh meat and blood, I almost didn't puke, I leave from the cave and I noticed Volga to eating some deers, I go to her and I say "hello Volga, how are you?" and she though to me "I'm fine." and I say "did we will go?" and she though to me "yes, but later." I rolled my eyes and I say "alright...", after few minutes she done with the deers and she though to me "alright lets we go." I lay on her back and she take off.

after few hours we arrived and I say "well thanks for returning me but I'm so dead now..." and she though to me "why?" and I say "because my parents." and she though to me "can I come with you?" and I say "sorry but you cant, I mean you dragons know that the humans exist but we thinks that you dragons died before really long time." and she though to me "I want to come, I will hide somewhere." and I say "alright." and we started to walking to the village.

When we arrived I say "alright we are here, go and hide." and she though to me "alright, I will go in the backyard and I say "alright." and she go in the backyard I open the front door and I say "hello, mum." and she say "where you was whole night?" and I say "trust me its really hard for explaining." and my little brother say "I will go on the backyard." and I yell "no, you wont." and I lock the door and my mum say "Dasha, what is wrong with you, unlock the door.".

 **[Snowfire POV]**

I was sunbathing and one little child come and he started to watching me, is it her brother or something else, I lick him to show on him that I wont hurt him but he fall on the ground and he yell "mom help me fast!" and Daria exit with one older female, probably her mother, and her mother say "don't move I'm coming." and she returned back in the house and Daria say "I told you that you don't need to here." and I though to her "you was right." and her mother returned with one from the human's and she aim it to my head and I though to her "don't kill me, I didn't did nothing wrong, I just lick him." and she say "go away from my head!" and she shot me in my belly, it hurts so much, and Daria come to me and she say "you are bleeding a lot, are you alright?" I grab her and I take off.

After few minutes I land in the forest and she say "you need help or you will die." and I though to her "help me, it hurts so much." and she say "dont worry I will help you but I need few things, I will come back." and I though to her "no, didn't leave me to die here." and she say "I love you, I wont leave you to die." and she go.

 **[Daria POV]**

I returned back to her, and I say "I get everything what I need, well without the sleeping gas." and she though to me "I trust you, don't make me to sorry." and I say "you will talk later now just take a rest." I grab the tweezers and one small knife and I make the hole a bit bigger and I put the tweezers in her, and she roar, alright I don't have idea what I'm doing and where is the damn bullet but I cant leave her to die, and after minute I catch it with the tweezers and I pulled it and I say "there is it." I grab a lighter and one stick and I light it up, and I say "this gonna hurt." and I scorched the hole few times and it stopped to bleeding and I say "you are done but my clothes are in blood." she lick me and she though to me "thank you." and I say "no don't thank on me, thank on god, I didn't have Idea what I'm doing, I was doing this what I have seen to they do in the movies." and she though to me "well, this human's movies can be useful." and I say "yes, but and your anatomy is totally different but your organs didn't was damaged." and she though to me "so what of they was damaged?" and I say "if they was damaged I cant to do much we will need surgeons." and she though to me "what are these?" and I say "its a humans who know how to fix your bones and organs if they get damaged, I mean of someone shot you and he damage your organs you need a surgeon to he can remove the bullet and fix the damaged organ." and she though to me "so you are surgeon?" I smiled and I say "no, I'm not, I copied this what they are doing." and she though to me "my head hurts me and my vision is bad." and I say "its normal, I think, well, go and drink a lot of water." and I go on her back and she take off.

 **[Snowfire POV]**

After few minutes I land in front one lake and she say "drink from it." and I though to her "so you didn't have ant idea what you are doing?" and she say "yes, but I hope that I did it good, how are you feeling?" and I though to her "my vision is still bad but my headache stopped." and she say "alright, to be honestly and I don't know much for the this 'operation' what I did to you but I know that you need to clean it few times in day." and I though to her "and how its expected to I clean it?" she smiled and she say "I will do it, so I will stay with you until you heal." I smiled to her and I though to her "you are really good with me." and she say "yes but I have to go at home, but if I return my mum probably will kill me after my day, do you want to we ran in another country, we are close to the border with Ukraine." and I though to her "you don't have the best parents but they are your parents just go and handle it, I will be outside of they shot you." she smiled and she say "alright then." and she sit on my back and we take off.

When we arrived I go on the roof of the house and she say "alright, I will come later." and she go inside." I go on one small window and I started to watch, she go in the house and they started to talking, this window isolates the sound really good, and the kid again come to me and he say "you are my." what he means, and he climb me and he grab my ears and he started to pulling them, this hurts so much, and I started to shaking my head and body and he fall from me, and he say "Toothless, what the hell are you doing?" I'm not toothless, I open my mouth and I show him my teeth, and he say "uhh, I don't have a fish." and I though to him "I really don't have idea for what you are talking about." and he say "wait here I will tell on my parents for you." and he go back in the house, what if she come again with this gun and she shot me again, I don't want to risk my life, and I go in the backyard on the next house and one dog say "what the hell you are?, you are really weird bird." and I say "and you think so because?" and he say "you have four legs, you don't have feather, you don't have a teeth and you have eyes on a cat, I well I will eat, you cant escape." I smiled and I say "oh no don't hurt me, I'm female." and he say "alright, alright, if I wont eat you I need to found another way to I use you... hmm I have idea, I will use you for my the moments when I'm bored, if you don't fix my mood I will hurt you." and I say "oh no, don't hurt me." and he say "I'm bored, fix my mood." and I didn't move even my eyes, after few minutes he say "you are so useless, I will kill you." and I say "no don't please you." and he bite me and he say "your skin is so fat." and I say "plus its fireproof and I'm not a bird, I'm dragon, and it was really funny to I messing with you, and I shot him and his hair light up and Daria say "Volga, come here!" I go to her and she was with her parents and I though to her "so why you show me on them?" and she say "because they are 'yes' to you stay with us." and her father say "uhh, I think that you can to come inside." and I go in the house.

When I enter I realized how much small is it from inside and her father say "the others have cats or dogs you two will have a dragon and Daria say "lets we go in my room, its up to stairs." and we go to her room, when we arrived I lay on the ground and she lay next to me, and she say "it was really hard to I explain on them for you." and I sneeze and she hug me and she say "we are finally together." and I though to her "yes, I still cant to come with you in the city." and she say "we will think something." and I shook my head but I started to feeling tired, and I though to her "I'm tired, I gonna sleep." and she say "alright." and I fall asleep.

 **It will be the last chapter of this book, I know, than its just 7chapters but the modern AUs aren't my power I did it because I wanted to have a modern AU in the written stories, and yes, sorry to everyone who liked it but its the end I hope you wouldn't hate me. :)**


End file.
